The Boxing Match
The Boxing Match is a game on Sploder and is the 4th game of fivepines' exclusive game series Stupid & Spectacular Stunts. The game was initially released on November 24, 2016 and it was produced after its demo version while Wandering Landmasses was created after. In the game, it features The Player fighting 4 total opponents in a boxing competition and winning the championship belt. The game currently holds a 5-star rating based on user votes and has 6 levels total. The whole game was manifestly inspired by Nintendo's "Punch-Out!!", bringing up the idea for the opponents. In order to make the game fully unique, though, was to create various obstacles for each opponent The Player had to face. Jumbo Jimbo, the final opponent, has his whole body as the obstacle itself, giving him the Colossus Climb trope. The other 3 opponents have the obstacles on the left side, which The Player has to traverse in order to hit their head, removing a layer of their body until their skull is visible. Characters This is the list of all characters in The Boxing Match excluding The Player. * 'The Rope: '''The first opponent The Player has to defeat. The Rope was born and comes from Denver, Colorado. He currently holds the #3 spot of the boxing competition. * 'The Frederator: 'The second opponent The Player has to defeat. The Frederator comes from Atlanta, Georgia and currently holds the #2 spot of the boxing competition. * 'The Boulder: 'The third opponent The Player has to defeat. The Boulder comes from Nashville, Tennessee and currently holds the #1 spot before the champ of the boxing competition. * 'Jumbo Jimbo: '''The fourth and final opponent The Player has to defeat. Coming from Chicago, Illinois, this behemoth is the main antagonist and boss of The Boxing Match and is currently the champion of the boxing competition. After defeating Jumbo Jimbo, The Player will receive the championship belt. Synopsis One day, The Player felt very bored, so he decides to participate in an annual boxing competition. He had to defeat 4 opponents, and they were The Rope, The Frederator, The Boulder, and Jumbo Jimbo. Once The Player defeats all of the opponents, he will achieve the golden championship belt. Plot It was a sunny day in New Brodsburg, where The Player lived. He was feeling all bored and looked like he was already gonna go to sleep. But something appeared in The Player's mind, and that was to participate in the annual boxing competition they hold every year. That was a really good way to kill The Player's own boredom. So he hopes for the best and prepares himself for the worst. Meanwhile, The Player was #4 of the boxing competition. The first opponent he had to defeat and advance further was The Rope. The Rope himself seemed rather unintimidating to The Player, so this should be easy. After defeating The Rope, The Player felt kind of proud but isn't fully proud yet. He then advanced to #3, taking The Rope's spot and the next opponent he had to face was the Frederator. The Frederator looked monstrous and more intimidating compared to The Rope. The Player wasn't so sure about this, but he kept on trying. After defeating The Frederator, the next opponent The Player had to face was The Boulder. His appearance seemed too funky to be menacing, so The Player felt calm right away. With The Boulder down, The Player now had to challenge the champion of the boxing competition. And that was Jumbo Jimbo. The most fearsome challenger coming from Chicago someone had ever met. The Player was pretty frightened, but still, he tried his best. After a big battle, The Player has won. He has achieved another life achievement and now currently is the champion of the whole boxing competition. With all the other opponents defeated, The Player now felt really proud of himself and is now holding up the championship belt in the air for the audience to be awed at.Category:"Stupid & Spectacular Stunts" Games Category:"Stupid & Spectacular Stunts" related